dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Man of Steel/Credits
Full credits of Man of Steel. Director *Directed by Zack Snyder Writing *Screenplay by David S. Goyer *David S. Goyer (story) & *Christopher Nolan (story) *Jerry Siegel (Superman created by) & *Joe Shuster (Superman created by) Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Kal-El *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Antje Traue as Faora *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick *Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Nathan Hardy *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Dylan Sprayberry as Clark Kent (13 Years) *Cooper Timberline as Clark Kent (9 Years) *Richard Cetrone as Tor-An *Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur *Julian Richings as Lor-Em *Mary Black as Ro-Zar *Samantha Jo as Car-Vex *Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard *Rebecca Buller as Jenny *Christina Wren as Captain Carrie Farris *David Lewis as Major Laramore *Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks *Doug Abrahams as Heraldson *Brad Kelly as Byrne *David Paetkau as Northcom Threat Analyst *Elizabeth Thai as Northcom Threat Analyst *Ian Rozylo as Northcom Threat Analyst *Alessandro Juliani as Officer Sekowsky *Kwesi Ameyaw as Canadian Airman *Mike Dopud as Canadian Airman *Jack Foley as Teenage Pete Ross *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang *Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham *Ryan Mitchell as Bus Boy *Alexa Gengelbach as Bus Girl *Caroline Thomas as Bus Girl *Stephanie Song as Bus Girl *Coburn Goss as Father Leone *Lesley Bevan as Ms. Rampling *Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn *Ian Tracey as Ludlow *Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy - Waitress *Howard Siegel as Weaver *Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross *Justin Butler as Student *Jacqueline Scislowski as Student *Danny Coonley as Student *Sally Elting as Student *Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross *Clint Carleton as Roughneck *Mark Gibbon as Roughneck *Stuart Ambrose as A-10 Pilot *Tom Nagel as A-10 Pilot *Jackson Berlin as F-35 Pilot *George Canyon as F-35 Pilot *Kyle Riefsnyder as Little Bird Gunship Pilot *Aaron Smolinski as Communications Officer *Carla Gugino as Voice of Kelor (voice) *Bruce Bohne as Ace O' Clubs Bartender *Rowen Kahn as Ken Braverman *Robert Moloney as News Show Host *Sean Campbell as Bar Buddy *Aaron Pearl as Bar Buddy *Rebecca Spence as Young Mother *Joe Minoso as Train Station Family (Father) *Madison Moran as Train Station Family (Mother) *Gabe Darley as Train Station Family (Son) *Bridgett Newton as Train Station Family (Daughter) *Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em *Apollonia Vanova as Nadira *Dan Aho as FBI Agent *Ronald W. Gibbs as FBI Agent *Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance *Edmundo Raul Sanchez as Smallville Gas Station Attendant *Nicholas W. von Zill as Council Member *Allison Crowe as Singer at Cassidy's *Nick Touchie as Coastal Villager *Eileen Touchie as Coastal Villager *Malcolm Scott as Tractor Repair Shop Owner Produced *Wesley Coller .... co-producer *Christopher Nolan .... producer *Jon Peters .... executive producer *Lloyd Phillips .... executive producer *Charles Roven .... producer *Deborah Snyder .... producer *Emma Thomas .... producer *Thomas Tull .... executive producer Music *Hans Zimmer Cinematography *Amir Mokri (director of photography) Film Editing *David Brenner Casting *Kristy Carlson *Lora Kennedy Production Design *Alex McDowell Art Direction *Chris Farmer *Kim Sinclair (supervising art director) Set Decoration *Anne Kuljian Costume Design *James Acheson *Michael Wilkinson Makeup Department *Diana Acrey .... key hair stylist *Anji Bemben .... hair department head *John JayBee Bivins .... barber *Marcus Davis .... barber *Victoria Down .... makeup department head *Céline Godeau .... assistant makeup artist *Céline Godeau .... special makeup effects artist *Patricia Gundlach .... additional hair stylist *Veronica Lorenz .... makeup artist *Suzi Ostos .... key makeup artist *Cheryl Pickenback .... key hair stylist *Christopher Mark Pinhey .... key makeup artist *Francisco X. Pérez .... makeup artist *Justin Stafford .... custom hairpieces *Thomas Terhaar .... hair stylist *Tim Toth .... hair stylist *Vicki Vacca .... makeup artist Production Management *Lisa Gildehaus .... production supervisor *Karen Jarnecke .... production supervisor: California *James R. McAllister .... production supervisor *Jason Pomerantz .... production manager (IMAX Version) *Jim Rowe .... unit production manager *Mark Scoon .... executive in charge of production *Ty Warren .... executive in charge of production: Legendary Pictures *Andrea Wertheim .... post-production supervisor *Gregory Wilson .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Misha Bukowski .... key second assistant director *Damon Caro .... second unit director *Chris Castaldi .... first assistant director: vfx/aerial unit *Richard Cowan .... assistant director: helicopter unit, Canada *Emma Day .... trainee assistant director *Brandon Lambdin .... second assistant director: Los Angeles *Bruce Moriarty .... first assistant director *Lauren Pasternack .... second second assistant director *Gordon Piper .... second assistant director *Jon Recher .... additional second assistant director *Jason Roberts .... assistant director: Lone Pine unit *Brian Sepanzyk .... third assistant director *Andy Spellman .... second second assistant director *Clay Staub .... assistant director: additional photography *Clay Staub .... second unit director *Rhonda Taylor .... third assistant director Art Department *Mohamed AbouAhmed .... set plasterer *Paul Allen .... set dresser *David Asmodeus .... props buyer *Colin Bach .... props *Anthony Barracca .... lead man *Mike Barton .... set designer *Chris Beach .... assistant art director *Stevo Bedford .... set designer *Michael A. Billings .... set decoration buyer *Martine Bilodeau .... scenic painter *Vlad Bina .... art director: Vancouver *Jason Breitzman .... graphic designer *Graham Brown .... metal fabricator *Richard K. Buoen .... conceptual designer *Scott Calderwood .... set buyer *Andrew Campbell .... graphic designer *Lars Canty .... storyboard artist *Andrea Carter .... art department coordinator *Lubor Cencak .... scenic artist *Aric Cheng .... set designer *David Chow .... digital set designer *David Clarke .... set designer *Matt Codd .... concept artist *Joseph Conenna .... leadman *John Dale .... construction coordinator *Chewie K. Darsow .... set decoration assistant *John Donahue .... on-set dresser *Daniel M. Donato .... assistant property master *Phillip Ellman .... greensman *Anthony Joseph Fatigato .... painter *Warren Flanagan .... concept illustrator *Kirsten Franson .... graphic designer *Rick Gamez .... prop fabricator *Jack Gauvreau .... head sculptor *Lauren Geaghan .... art department assistant *Michael D. Gianneschi .... propmaster: U.S. *Stephanie Gilliam .... assistant art director *Dean Goodine .... prop buyer *Kristin Hanson .... art department coordinator *Aaron Haye .... art director: Vancouver *Scott Herbertson .... set designer *Dan Hermansen .... art director: Vancouver *Steve Hull .... construction general foreman *Allison Isenberg .... art department assistant *Craig Jackson .... art director: Illinois *Jasmin Jakupovic .... scenic painter *Helen Jarvis .... supervising art director: Vancouver *David Johnson .... props *Jaime Jones .... illustrator *Steve Jung .... concept designer *Kevin Kasper .... set dresser *Patrick Kearns .... on-set dresser *Patrick Kearns .... on-set dresser: Canada *Carol Kiefer .... art department coordinator *Jan Kobylka .... supervising construction coordinator *Tim Kossa .... additional greensman *David W. Krummel .... set designer *Tani Kunitake .... concept illustrator *Jason B. Landels .... assistant property master *Tammy S. Lee .... set designer *Rohan Lyal .... head greensman *Tracy Lynch .... set sculptor *Thomas Machan .... set designer *Dan Marcus .... art department production assistant *Joe Mason .... art department assistant *Max Matsuoka .... assistant property master *Ben Mauro .... conceptual designer *Richard F. Mays .... digital set designer *Danial A. Miller Jr. .... set dresser *Vera Mills .... set decorator: Illinois *Mike Monckton .... lead signwriter *David Moreau .... set designer *Ed Natividad .... conceptual designer *Audra Neil .... set buyer *Michael V. Nichols .... gang boss *Sarah Nolan .... set designer *Jay Oliva .... storyboard artist *Tom Osman .... labor foreman *Tyler Osman .... construction coordinator *Ken Palkow .... prop fabricator *Michael Papac .... armourer *Christian Pearce .... concept artist *Caroline Perzan .... set decorator: Illinois *Dan Petrescu .... paint foreman *Leah Pettis .... art assistant *Roberto Pinoni .... lead labourer *Hamish Purdy .... set decorator: Vancouver *Bryan A. Rapey .... set dressing buyer *Margot Ready .... set designer *Steve Reintjes .... paint foreman *Guy Roland .... set dresser *Francisco Rosa .... painter *Peter Mitchell Rubin .... conceptual designer *Kerry Sanders .... set designer *Christian Scheurer .... conceptual designer *Roger Schultz .... lead carpenter *Chris Shader .... property assistant *Sabrina Siebert .... sculptor: Quantum Creation FX *Jennifer Silver .... lead painter *David Soukup .... set dresser *Patrick M. Sullivan Jr. .... set designer *Bryan Sutton .... set designer *Mario Tomas-Niedworok .... head scenic artist *Debra Toppel .... greens foreman *Carie Wallis .... art department coordinator *Lisa Wolff .... construction buyer *Gary Young .... set sculptor *Milena Zdravkovic .... illustrator Sound Department *Christopher S. Aud .... sound effects editor *Donald D. Brown .... boom operator *Nerses Gezalyan .... sound mixer *Gary A. Hecker .... supervising foley artist *Scott Hecker .... supervising sound editor *James Hyde .... adr recordist *Chris Jenkins .... sound re-recording mixer *Jason Johnston .... boom operator *Jon Lavender .... boom operator *Ai-Ling Lee .... sound effects designer *Gary Marullo .... foley artist *Michael McGee .... production sound mixer *Frank A. Montaño .... sound re-recording mixer (as Frank Montano) *Ryan Murphy .... mix technician *Beauxregard Neylon .... adr mixer *Eric A. Norris .... sound designer *Eric A. Norris .... supervising sound editor *Tony Pilkington .... mix engineer *Derek Pippert .... foley editor *Ric Schnupp .... adr recordist *Roy Seeger .... first assistant sound editor *Kevin J. Summers .... sound utility *Todd Toon .... sound effects editor *John Milo Train .... sound effects recordist *Juniper Watters .... sound assistant *Byron Wilson .... dialogue editor *Ryan Young .... adr recordist *Frederick Howard .... atmos stage editor (uncredited) *Alex Knickerbocker .... additional sound effects recordist (uncredited) *Billy Theriot .... adr mixer (uncredited) Special Effects by *Michael Ahasay .... special effects foreman *Cris Alex .... seaming: Frontline Designs *Paul Benjamin .... set supervisor *Roland Blancaflor .... special effects technician: specialty costumes *Sean Douglas Brennan .... custom electronics: Weta Workshop *Dan Cervin .... first assistant special effects *Kelly Coe .... special effects technician *Christopher Dooly .... specialty costumes *Brandon Engstrom .... special effects technician *Ryan Evans .... special effects technician *Andrew Gillespie .... special effects technician *Allen Hall .... special effects supervisor *Garnet Harry .... special effects buyer *Richard Jacobs .... special effects technician *Anthony Julio .... special effects *Mike Kavanagh .... special photographic effects *Pete Kelley .... special effects technician *Kevin Kirkpatrick .... sculptor: Quantum Creation Fx *Scott Kodrik .... special effects supervisor *Mark Koivu .... special effects foreman *Alan Lashbrook .... special effects *Blake E. Matthys .... special effects technician *John D. Milinac .... special effects coordinator: Illinois *Kyle T. Moore .... special effects technician *James Paradis .... special effects foreman *Mary Pike .... 3D modelling & modelmaking supervisor *Clay Pinney .... special effects technician *Ken Reynolds .... special effects technician *Mike Rotella .... sculptor: Film Illusions FX *Bas Schwarz .... mould maker: Weta Workshop *W.A. Andrew Sculthorp .... special effects foreman **Ron Seida .... special effects assistant *Ron Seida .... special effects technician *Philip Sharpe .... special effects technician *Carlos Slater .... propshop technician *John J. Slove Jr. .... special effects technician *Dieter Sturm .... special effects technician *Corie Tornack .... special effects foreman *Taj Trengove .... special effects technician *George Troester .... special effects technician *Joel Whist .... special effects coordinator *Dan Youngs .... special effects assistant Visual Effects *Shaun Friedberg 'Pyrokinesis' .... animation technical director: Weta Digital *Seb Abante .... reference photographer: Weta Digital *Ian Abbott .... technology: Double Negative *Aileen Acayan .... stereoscopic compositor: Legend 3D *Matthew Adams .... lead compositor: Scanline VFX *Glen Adlam .... camera technical director: Weta Digital *Nidhi Agarwal .... matchmove artist: MPC *Rohit Agarwal .... matchmove and roto animation artist: The Moving Picture Company *Stanley Joseph Aghori .... fx td: Double Negative *Joel Aguilar .... prep artist: double negative *Alicia Aguilera .... digital compositor *Gerardo Aguilera .... visual effects technical director: Weta Digital *Gus R. Aguilera .... rotoscope artist: Scanline VFX *Matt Akey .... stereo producer *Ryan Albertson .... stereo conversion artist *Troy Alexiadis .... senior stereo artist: Legend 3 D *Stuart Allan .... post-visualization artist *David Wallace Allen .... visual effects supervisor: TeamWorks Digital *Stephen Allison .... render wrangler: Weta Digital *Purvez Amirali .... visual effects artist *Dane Anderson .... asset technician: Legend 3D *Malcolm Angell .... sequence production manager: weta digital *Nino Aniceto .... lead animator *Daphne Apellanes-Ackerson .... digital compositor: MPC *Tolga Ari .... visual effects: Double Negative *Paul Arion .... lead layout artist: MPC *Yalda Armian .... visual effects production manager *Gabriel Arnold .... effects technical director: MPC *Ruth Asensio .... layout artist: MPC *Nicole Ashford .... camera tracker *K.H. Aslam .... lead matchmove artist *Mathieu Assemat .... visual effects artist *Nicola Atkinson .... layout technical director: Weta Digital *Steve Au .... visual effects artist *Derrick Auyoung .... senior animation technical director: Weta Digital *Daniel Avery .... stereo compositor: Legend 3D *Awadhut .... matchmoving artist: The Moving Picture Company *Carl Ayala .... camera technical director *Dan Ayling .... camera td *Adam Azmy .... digital compositor: MPC *Sindharmawan Bachtiar .... creature pipeline technical director *Jörg Baier .... digital compositor: Weta Digital *Kamilla Bak .... digital compositor *Luke Ballard .... compositor: Double Negative *Luke Ballard .... roto/prep supervisor: Double Negative *Sam Balzer .... camera td *Wisam Barkho .... stereoscopic compositor: Legend 3D *Adam Barnett .... visual effects *Brandon Barney .... stereo compositor *Sonia Bass .... camera technical director: Weta Digital *Erwann Baudet .... senior effects technical director: Weta Digital *Michael Baula .... stereoscopic compositor: Legend 3D *Scott E. Baxter .... senior paint artist *Andy Bean .... visual effects artist *Ken Beauchamp .... effects technical director *Lyse Beck .... compositor *Tom Becker .... visual effects *Nathan Behmlander .... stereo compositor *Olivier Beierlein .... shader writer: Weta Digital *Brittany Bell .... visual effects artist *Paula Bell .... roto prep supervisor *Gregory Bellis .... camera td: Weta Digital *Richard Bendo .... stereoscopic compositor: Legend3D *Nadir Benhassaine .... roto/prep department manager *Michele Benigna .... lead compositor: Double Negative *Alex Berson .... digital paint artist: Weta Digital *Emanuele Berti .... effects technical director: Double Negative *Muhittin Bilginer .... visual effects technical director: Double Negative *John-Michael Bills .... digital compositor: visual effects: Weta Digital *Jonathan Bird .... render wrangler *Kanishk Deb Biswas .... roto/animation artist: The Moving Picture Company *Kathryn Jane Black .... visual effects (as Kat Black) *Gerald Blaise .... digital modeler: MPC *Rufus Blow .... creature technical director: Weta Digital *Derek Blume .... visual effects artist *Ashley Blyth .... layout artist: double negative *Felipe Bohórquez .... software research & development coordinator *Michael Bomagat .... digital effects crew: Weta Digital *Sebastian Bommersheim .... senior digital paint artist: Weta Digital *Caleb Bomysoad .... stereo compositor: Legend 3D *Nick Booth .... digital imaging supervisor: Weta Digital *Landon Bootsma .... digital compositor: visual effects: Weta Digital *Rene Borst .... digital matte painter: Weta Digital *Jean-Christophe Boue .... digital compositor: MPC *Gary Boyle .... visual effects artist *Adam Bradley .... digital paint artist: Weta Digital Ltd *Derek Bradley .... creature effects *Neal Bradshaw .... lidar scanning: Gentle Giant Studios *Dhiraj Brahma .... senior paint/prep artist: MPC *James Braid .... technology: Double Negative *Benjamin Bratt .... lead roto/prep artist *Dan Breckwoldt .... senior compositor: MPC *Justin Brekke .... production operations team lead: MPC *Bertrand Breuze .... digital compositor nuke: Double negative *Ryan Brooks .... senior rotoscope artist *Seth Brower .... compositor: Look Effects *Colin Brown .... colourist *Jason Brown .... visual effects *Christina Bruce .... pipeline technical director: Double Negative *Boris Bruchhaus .... senior effects technical director: MPC *Tom Bruno .... previs artist: Pixel Liberation Front *Julian Bryant .... digital compositor *Rob Bryson .... digital compositor: MPC *Jared Buford .... stereo artist: Legend 3D *Christian Bull .... senior character artist *Shaun Bullied .... visual effects technical director *Matthew Bullock .... modelling technical director: MPC Vancouver *Joerg W. Bungert .... digital colourist: Weta Digital *Clare Burgess .... visual effects producer *James Burke .... effects technical director *Andy Burmeister .... camera technical director: Weta Digital *Will Burnsteel .... stereoscopic compositor: legend 3D *Jeffrey Burt .... lead layout artist *Amirah Busairi .... roto artist *Maria Busco .... effects technical director: double negative *Julian R. Butler .... lead character setup *Sam Buys .... digital asset manager: Weta Digital *Tom Buys .... production coordinator: Weta Digital *Conor Byrne .... visual effects editor: MPC *Andrew Cadey .... visual effects technical director *Daniel Caffrey .... matchmove artist: Double Negative *Nicolas Caillier .... digital compositor *Djordje Cakovan .... digital modeler: Weta Digital *Sean Callahan .... lead stereo artist: Legend 3D *David Cameron .... lead data/render operations: MPC *Zac Campbell .... digital compositor *Sarah Canale .... stereoscopic compositor *Cedric Canlas .... digital modeler: weta digital *Keanan Cantrell .... senior technical director: lighting *Robin Stuart Cape .... rotoscope artist: Weta Digital *William Carley .... matchmove artist: Double Negative *Dan Carpenter .... stereo compositor: Legend 3D *Caleb Carr .... rotoscope artist: Weta Digital *Helen Carr .... digital compositor *Owen Cartagena .... stereo compositor: Legend 3D *Steve Casa .... digital scan lead *Steve Casa .... visual effects photographer *Ferran Casas .... animator *Norman Cates .... lead compositor *Myriam Catrin .... senior texture artist *Remi Cauzid .... visual effects *Valdone Cerniute .... visual effects coordinator *Fabio Cerrito .... effects technical director: Double Negative *Elohim Cervantes Tampus .... roto/prep artist: Double Negative Singapore *Caroline Chai .... roto/prep *Saptarshi Chakraborty .... digital artist: Double Negative *Thomas Champon .... motion capture technical director: MPC *Arthur Chan .... visual effects artist *Johnny Chan .... visual effects artist *Leslie Chan .... digital effects artist *Max Chan .... prep/paint artist: Double Negative *Barish Chandran .... senior pipeline developer: MPC Stunts *Fraser Aitcheson ... stunts *Brian Avery ... stunts *Helena Barrett ... stunts *Jason Bell ... stunts *Krista Bell ... stunts *Benjamin Blankenship ... stunts *Rob Sluggo Boyce ... stunts *Nick Brandon ... stunts *Frank Calzavara ... stunts *Damon Caro ... stunt coordinator *Mike Carpenter ... stunts *James Churchman ... stunts *Laura Lee Connery ... stunts *Tim Connolly ... stunts *Wayne Dalglish ... stunts *Crystal Dalman ... stunts *Paul Darnell ... stunt double: Henry Cavill *Keith Davis ... stunts *Seth Duhame ... stunts *Glenn Ennis ... stunts *Ryan Ennis ... stunts *Mike Fierro ... stunts *Marilyn Giacomazzi ... stunts *Jason Gosbee ... stunts *Kory Grim ... stunts *Guillermo Grispo ... stunts *Jim Hart ... stunts *Rob Hayter ... stunts *Adrian Hein ... stunts *Edward J. Hertzog III ... stunts *Dar Hicks ... stunts *Brian Ho ... stunts *Kim Howey ... stunts *Mike Justus ... stunts *Dennis Keiffer ... stunts *Nito Larioza ... stunts *Cody Laudan ... stunts *Rick LeFevour ... stunts *Paul Leonard ... stunts *Don Lew ... stunts *John MacDonald ... stunts *Kit Mallet ... stunts *James Mammoser ... stunts *Alexander Mandra ... stunts *Nancy McCrumb ... stunts *Natalie Meyer ... stunts *Phillip Mitchell ... stunts *Louisa Oeding ... stunts *Carl Paoli ... stunt performer *James Paradis ... stunts *Daryl Patchett ... stunts *Holly Raczynski ... stunts *Tim Rigby ... stunt coordinator *Dan Rizzuto ... stunts *Ron Robinson ... stunts *John D. Ross ... stunts *Matthew Rugetti ... stunts *Darryl Scheelar ... stunts *Todd Ors. Scott ... stunts *Hugo Steele ... stunts *Bob Stuart ... stunts *C.C. Taylor ... stunts *Monte Thompson ... stunts *Patrick Tray ... stunts *Sabine Varnes ... stunts *Ryan Watson ... fight choreographer *Max White ... stunts *Justin A. Williams ... stunts *Paul Wu ... stunts *Clayton J. Barber ... stunts (uncredited) *Shawn Bernal ... stunts (uncredited) *Freddy Bouciegues ... stunts (uncredited) *Brian Christensen ... stunts (uncredited) *James M. Churchman ... stunt rigging coordinator (uncredited) *Aaron Crippen ... stunts (uncredited) *Clay Cullen ... stunts (uncredited) *Tobiasz Daszkiewicz ... stunts (uncredited) *Shawnah Donley ... stunts (uncredited) *Zack Duhame ... stunts (uncredited) *Patrick Dunham ... stunts (uncredited) *Kofi Elam ... stunts (uncredited) *James Fierro ... stunt performer (uncredited) *Marie Fink ... stunts (uncredited) *Todd Gillenardo ... stunts (uncredited) *Sara Holden ... stunt double: Diane Lane (uncredited) *Richard King ... stunt performer (uncredited) *John Koyama ... stunts (uncredited) *Christian Litke ... stunts (uncredited) *Tom Lowell ... stunts (uncredited) *Daniel Maldonado ... stunt performer (uncredited) *Mike Mukatis ... stunts (uncredited) *Lin Oeding ... stunt driver (uncredited) *Chris Palermo ... stunts (uncredited) *Linda Perlin ... stunt performer (uncredited) *Brian Peters ... stunts (uncredited) *Scott Philyaw ... stunts (uncredited) *Rex Reddick ... stunts (uncredited) *Spencer Sano ... stunts (uncredited) *Jeff Shannon ... stunt performer (uncredited) *Alicia Skirball ... stunt double: Amy Adams (uncredited) / stunts (uncredited) *Mark Stefanich ... stunts (uncredited) *Todd Rogers Terry ... stunt performer (uncredited) *John Turk ... stunt performer (uncredited) *Justin A. Williams ... stunt double: Michael Shannon (uncredited) *Samantha Win ... stunt double: Antje Traue (uncredited) *Kofi Yiadom ... stunts (uncredited) Category:Credits